


Superman TAS Story Collection July 6, 2005 - July 26, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Superman TAS Unity episode one sentence fiction featuring Supergirl with Reverend Amos Howell.





	Superman TAS Story Collection July 6, 2005 - July 26, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

JULY 6, 2005

Amos began to smile after he used a tentacle from his mouth to knock a creature unconscious by Supergirl in Smallville.

THE END

JULY 7, 2005

''My treat,'' Amos said to Supergirl when they were by a Metropolis sweet shop after she saved him from Silver Banshee seconds earlier.

THE END

JULY 8, 2005

''Doubting Thomas,'' Amos informed Supergirl while he smiled after he used a tentacle to save her from a Smallville creature.

THE END

JULY 9, 2005

''Are my sermons boring?'' Amos asked in a sarcastic tone after Kara fell asleep in church and she never replied.

THE END

JULY 10, 2005

''Our evenings are never boring,'' Supergirl said to Amos before they found a hungry creature to battle by a Smallville general store.

THE END

JULY 11, 2005

''You forgot about my sermon again?'' Amos asked while he scowled and viewed Supergirl battling two Smallville creatures.

THE END

JULY 12, 2005

Amos winced from the earache he continued to suffer from even after he helped Supergirl with defeating Silver Banshee in Metropolis recently.

THE END

JULY 13, 2005

''Thanks,'' Supergirl said when Amos took her out for a father-daughter lunch in Metropolis and he smiled.

THE END

JULY 14, 2005

Supergirl and Amos devoured their macaroni after they viewed two hungry creatures chasing people near their farm.

THE END

JULY 15, 2005

''You won't disrupt the father-daughter stroll again,'' Amos said to a hungry creature after he protected Supergirl from it by using a tentacle from his mouth and knocking it unconscious.

THE END

JULY 16, 2005

Amos thought he heard the sound of a hungry creature snarling when he returned from his stroll before he shrugged and went inside.

THE END

JULY 17, 2005

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute they were on a hungry creature pacing under his bedroom window and he decided to get rid of it.

THE END

JULY 18, 2005

Amos refused to smile after he recalled his inability to protect Supergirl when a creature's tail knocked her down and he glanced at her resting on a bed.

THE END

JULY 19, 2005

''One midnight with you,'' Amos muttered before his wounded daughter smiled and he figured she was going to be fine sooner or later.

THE END

JULY 20, 2005

''The usual midnight?'' Amos muttered as he scowled at Supergirl for sneaking out to battle a Smallville creature.

THE END

JULY 21, 2005

Amos shrugged his shoulders before he split a midnight snack with his daughter.

THE END

JULY 22, 2005

''I thought a shortcut was going to be a good idea,'' Amos said to Supergirl as two hungry creatures pursued them.

THE END

JULY 23, 2005

Recent scratches were why Amos winced as he remembered a recent shortcut and remained in his bedroom.

THE END

JULY 24, 2004

Glowering, Amos barely dodged a territorial creature's fangs before Supergirl's fists knocked it down by the dark Smallville road.

THE END

JULY 25, 2004

Supergirl and Amos enjoyed eating their special treat after they defeated a handful of Metropolis villains.

THE END

JULY 26, 2005

Supergirl started to smile after Amos revealed a treat for her and she cuddled the stuffed animal.

THE END


End file.
